Crab Clan
The Crab Clan serves as the Defenders of the Empire. They spend their lives upon the Carpenter Wall, standing vigilant along the southwestern border of Rokugan to defend against the next attack from the Shadowlands. The Crab Clan was founded by the Kami Hida. Every day the Crab warriors give their lives defending the Wall so that the people of the other clans may live in peace and security. The Crab value this duty above everything, even honor. They may be gruff, unkempt and downright rude at times but no one questions their strength or courage. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 6 Crab Clan The Crab Clan had the duty of guarding the Emerald Empire against the horrors of the Shadowlands. The Crab Clan Champion had always been from the Hida family, directly descended from the original Hida. Unlike other Clans, the Crab did not value sincerity as highly as they did honesty, carrying this philosophy from the battlefield into the court. The Crab viewed the political situation in very simple terms. The strong had more right to rule than the weak and those who could not protect the Empire did not deserve to rule it. Because of the first Hida's defeat by Hantei, they viewed the Hantei dynasty with respect. However, if such a time arose where a Hida could take the throne from the ruling Hantei, then they would do so without question, Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 79 The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan, Part II as during the Clan War. Views on the Other Clans Crane Clan The Crab hated the Crane Clan almost as much as they hated their Shadowland foes. The Crane were everything the Crab despised - weak, elusive and relying on commerce and politics to offset their cowardice. They believed the Crane to have little to no military might, and yet they own more land than any other clan. They did not defend themselves, rather relying upon the words of the Emperor or might of allies. Had it not been for the necessary war against the Shadowlands the Crab would most likely have launched an all out attack on the Crane centuries ago. The Crane-Crab War was probably the largest encounter between the two clans, resulting in the breaking of the Yasuki family from the Crane. Because the Yasuki became the Crab's diplomats they were not allowed within the lands of the Crane and the Black Crane Palace where the Yasuki host visiting dignitaries was barred to the Crane. To remedy these issues to an extent the Crab had a small number of Hida and Hiruma trained as courtiers specifically for negotiations with the Crane. The only exception to the hatred of the Crane was the Daidoji family, whom the Hida family in general have a very high regard for. Way of the Crane, p. 46 Way of the Crab, pp. 101-102 Since the First Yasuki War, as the Crane-Crab War had come to be known, the two clans have fought over the transfer of Clan ties. They clans fought the Second Yasuki War which was later brought to a peaceful resolution when Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi swore fealty to both the Crab and Crane solving the disagreement. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III The Third Yasuki War, came about as a result of Hachi's death. The Crab received information indicating that Hachi was not in fact of the Yasuki line, and thus claimed that the family would therefore be exclusively Crab. Family Troubles In order to end the war and surrender the Yasuki family and lands to the Crab, the Doji bartered a marriage deal with Yasuki Jinn-Kuen to marry a Crane woman, and gave him control of the Yasuki lands as her dowry. Dragon Clan Few in Rokugan could understand the mysterious Dragon Clan, and the Crab were no exception to this. The Crab did not trust what they could not understand and the Crab, infuriated over the Tattooed Orders isolation from the outside world, labeled the Dragon as cowards. The other families within the Dragon were more respected by the Crab. The Mirumoto family for their military skills, the Kitsuki magistrates for their honorable dealings with the rest of the Empire. When the Agasha were still a part of the Dragon they created a interesting relationship with the Kuni family despite the famous Agasha aloofness. The Kuni would frequently send oni ichor or goblin entrails to the Agasha for identification and inspection, cementing a relationship based upon mutual interests. Way of the Crab, p. 102 Lion Clan The Crab had a grudging respect for the Lion Clan. They did not care for the Lion as a rule, but they could not ignore their tactical prowess. The only problem the Crab really had with the Lion was one of philosophy. The Lion boasted of honor in defending the Emperor, but without achievements this was merely words. The Lion's rigid adherence to abstract philisophic notions of honor often caused the Crab to see them as arrogant and posturing to no useful result. Way of the Crab, pp. 102-103 Phoenix Clan Ironically, it was the pacifistic Phoenix Clan that the Crab had evinced the most respect for. The two clans had never quarreled over land due to the geographic distance between them, and their other interests were so different they had never had cause to disagree. The Phoenix often spoke their mind, and while the Crab ignored their cries for peace they still respected the openness of the Phoenix. The power of the magic the Phoenix possessed was never dismissed and the Kuni had never hesitated to go to the Isawa when they needed aid. Way of the Crab, p. 103 Scorpion Clan The Crab despised the Scorpion Clan only slightly less than the Crane. Scorpions were deceptive and tricky like the Crane, but unlike the Crane they showed a wary respect to the Crab. Having clashed before, the Scorpion know it was not wise to anger the Crab. The Crab tried to have as little to do with the Scorpion as possible, although this sometimes played into the ploys of the Scorpion. Way of the Crab, pp. 103-104 The Crab and Scorpion recently clashed in the Crab-Scorpion War. Conflict begun when Bayushi Paneki began sending his ninja to assassinate Hida Kisada. The level of warfare was relatively low key, with Scorpion assassins killing several Crab gunsos and the Crab raiding some Scorpion villages. The war ended when Bayushi Paneki successfully convinced Kisada that any ninja sent against him were acting outside of Paneki's orders. Peace at the Point of a Sword Unicorn Clan The Crab viewed the Unicorn Clan as kindred spirits in a way. They were much like the Crab in that their strange customs made them outsiders in Rokugan and their martial prowess marked them as true warriors. Since the return of the Unicorn, the two had more or less been allies, and a particularly strong bond was forged between the Shinjo family and the Hiruma. Way of the Crab, p. 104 Mantis Clan Generally speaking, the Crab and the Mantis Clan got along quite well. The Mantis' strange customs (some of which were actually Crab customs as well) made them outsiders in Rokugan in the much same way as the Crab and the Unicorn, and the Crab understood that while the martial prowess of the Mantis tended to be specialized for naval conflict, on the high seas they were powerful indeed. The Crab also got along well with them on a personal basis, as the Mantis were often just as willing to speak their minds as the Crab and were flexible enough to be comfortable in virtually any situation. Moreover, the Mantis were of the blood of Hida, and while they did not stand on the Wall, the Crab did understand the purpose they served in guarding Rokugan's ocean borders. Lastly, the Mantis had always been ready to lend their aid to the Crab when called upon. Despite their reputation as pirates and opportunists, the Crab remembered well Kaimetsu-Uo and the Mantis' role in the apprehension of Osano-Wo's killer, and they had not forgotten the aid their Mantis brothers gave them freely at the Battle of the Cresting Wave. Minor Clans The Crab viewed most minor clans with a great degree of favor, respecting them for their relative strength compared to their size. The Crab shared borders with the both the Hare and Sparrow Clans, providing a sort of buffer between them and the Scorpion Clan. The nearby minor clan daimyo's were wise enough to not draw the wrath of the Crab, and viewed them as allies should the Crane or Scorpion turned upon them. Way of the Crab, pp. 104-105 The Crab have originated more minor clans and ronin families than any other clan. The following are all clans and families with Crab ties: *'Badger Clan' founded in 110 by Hida Domogu. *'Boar Clan' founded in 447 by formerly lost Crab. *'Falcon Clan' founded by Crab ashigaru in 834. *'Fuzake family' founded in 1129 by Yasuki Garou. *'Mantis Clan' founded by Kaimetsu-Uo, son of Hida Osano-Wo in 80. Nezumi Where as most Rokugani despise the Nezumi, the Crab recognized them as crucial assets in the fight against the Shadowlands. Their immunity to the Taint as well as intimate knowledge of areas of the Shadowlands meant that they were excellent scouts. The Hiruma Scouts frequently use ratlings as additional eyes and ears, all in exchange for cheap jewelry or food. The occasional betrayal of the Crab by a Ratling Tribe was taken very seriously, resulting in the Crab wiping out the tribe to make an example of them. Way of the Crab, p. 101 Customs on the Wall]] Retirement Crab samurai hated to think that they might die of old age, rather than defending the Empire on the Carpenter Wall. To become a monk and sit idle and useless seeking Enlightenment while others defended the Empire would bring deep shame to any true Crab. This was why most elderly Crab samurai instead took a position at a Crab bushi dojo, so that the young could gain by their experience and they might still have some use in preparing the future defenders of Rokugan. Only the infirm or insane among the Crab retired to the monasteries in the twilight years of their lives. Way of the Crab, p. 53 Superstitions Most Crab superstitions stemmed from their proximity to the Shadowlands, and they usually had a grain of sense to them. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 40 The Crab considered obsidian an extremely unlucky stone, for it was a perversion of pure jade. A person struck by lightning who survived was believed to be to be blessed by Osano-Wo, and could see the future. Many Crab farmers hung bowls of rice at the edge of their fields to keep goblins away (this was in fact quite effective as it attracted friendly Nezumi, who killed goblins). To embark on any important task while in a foul temper invited misfortune, for it wasted anger that could otherwise be used to gain strength against one's enemies. The Toritaka family believed that a man with one eye was destined to bring troubled ghosts to rest. Magic The magic of the Crab Clan was usually more practical form than that of other shugenja, and Crab were much more willing to share their magical knowledge with those outside their Clan. Way of the Crab, p. 105 Kisada's return The Crab Clan came to terms with the return to Ningen-do of Kisada. The Great Bear, mortal again since his return through Oblivion's Gate, did not try to reclaim his position as Crab Clan Champion, allowing Hida Kuon to remain in that position. Kisada took residence in Koten, where followers began to gather to seek the wisdom of this legendary warior, although the presence of the Great Bear caused friction with the Scorpion Clan, fueling the Crab-Scorpion War. Kisada was murdered at Koten in 1170, but the details surrounding his death were unknown.Scenes From the Empire VI The Crab came into possession of the Tao of Fu Leng since the Battle of the Tomb until it was seized by the Spider Clan. Destroyer War In 1171 the opening phase of the Destroyer War breached the Kaiu Wall. The Burning Wall, Part 2, by Shawn Carman In the Month of the Serpent of 1172 the majority of the Crab lands were under the Destroyers control. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman The Crab lands were released after the death of Kali-Ma in 1173. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Details Statistics * Capital: Kyuden Hida * Population: 4 610 000 (approx) * Military: 258 000 samurai * Imports: Jade, Rice * Exports: Iron, Tea, Raw Materials Families The following are the families of the Crab Clan: * Hida family * Hiruma family * Kaiu family * Kuni family * Toritaka family * Yasuki family Samurai See Samurai of the Crab Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For the leaders of the clan, see also: * Crab Clan Champion * Hiruma Daimyo * Kaiu Daimyo * Kuni Daimyo * Toritaka Daimyo * Yasuki Daimyo Palaces and Cities * Face of the East Castle * Kaiu Shiro * Kyuden Hida * Kyuden Hiruma * Yasuki Yashiki * Nagai Aruki * Watchtower of the West * Yasuki Hanko Major Highways * Koten Path * Mountain Road Festivals The following are some of the festivals celebrated by the Crab Clan that are not celebrated throughout the Empire: * Festival of Willow-Healing kami Schools & Paths Schools The following are the basic Schools within the Crab Clan: * Ancestral Hiruma * Damned Berserker * Hida Berserker * Hida Bushi * Hida Wrestler * Hiruma Scout * Kaiu Engineer * Kuni Shugenja * Kuni Witch Hunter * Toritaka Bushi * Yasuki Courtier * Yasuki Taskmaster Paths The following are the Paths within the Crab Clan: * Crab Sumai * Crystal Master * Dead-Eyes Berserker * Falcon's Strike * Falcon's Wings * Hida Avenger * Hida Defender * Hida Elite Guard * Hiruma Grappler * Hiruma Stalker * Kuni Command Staff * Kuni Duelist * Tetsubo Duelist * Tokaji's Might * Tokaji's Power * Tsuru's Legion * Watcher of the Damned * Yasuki House Guard * Yasuki Peacekeeper * Yasuki Quartermaster * Yasuki Sumai Category:Crab Clan